baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi's Unknown School
Baldi's Unknown School Is Game By Gab Games, Taking Place After The Original Game. Plot Many years have passed since Tag Mellowfree came to Here School. He's already graduate from a different school in Baldaria, but one day he remembers Here School, the school that he used to go to when he was younger. So he heads off to visit his old school, but as soon as he arrives, nothing seems to be the same. The school looks abandonned and rundown as if it hadn't been open in years. Tag still wanted to get a closer look, so he broke down the boards covering the front enterance and entered the school. Gameplay Its Like The Orignial Baldi Games, Well Expect The Player Has A FlashLight. Characters And Their Mehanics Fann:He will be missing some parts, his Mechanics are the same but slower, when he blows you, it will be very slow, his movement speed is Slow. HP: 150 Ad-er:Ads will not include ! Marks, only the dot mark: '.' And it will be cheap and not that much Valuable. HP: 100 Build Build Build:He will have the same speed, but make walls passable. When he creates a Wall, it will be stacked, but not glued. Theres no Jackhammer to destroy it, but you can knock it over by pressing E repeatably. HP: 200 YAYSUU:He runs away from all characters (including tag) but you can find a stress ball that is in a random location each game which will cheer him up and he will help you. HP: 200 Harri:He will be depressed, but if you were to do his literature questions, he would feel better, but if you fail them, instead of getting mad and pulling his panic alarm out, he will get agressive and pull a gun out, making him another threat to the player. HP: 175 Mr. Chef:His mechanic is similiar to the Original. He is not gonna be that much proud when you help him, there will be only bad Ingridients. When you screw up he is gonna be VERY angry and literary kills you. Hes not gonna search for you if you don't 'help' him. HP: 215 Wabbit:(Easter Only) His mechanic is also similiar to the original. When you collect an Egg, you'll get bad items and Bad Luck, only Bad Items and Bad Lucky are only in the Eggs. HP: 75 THE GOO:He will make enemy's that can kill you and you will need a weapon to kill them. HP: (changes per boss) Xavier: Kinda like Yaysuu, he runs away from all characters (including tag) but you can calm him down by finding his items, The Spare Paintbrush, The Paint Bucket, and his You Can Draw Pad. Afterwards he will help you when he realizes your not a threat. HP: 100 Tanneog:His mechanics would be that he will be in the remains of Noober's old shop, sleeping. If you try to wake him up, he will get aggressive and chase after the player. The only way you can make him realize who you are and make him change back to his kind self is to find a certain food item. HP: 200 corpsdi: walks normally and will attack. when attacking, he cant move. HP: 10000 ATK: 10 Goonemy's & Bossgoo's Goonemy's can be spawned by the Goo, but Bossgoo's can only be spawned if an character gets attack enough. Weapons Category:Games Category:WIP Category:Work In Progress Category:Collab Pages